


Devil In The Details

by Kendrene



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers Doesn't Know that Lena Luthor Knows, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, much to Alex's shock, new Supersuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrene/pseuds/Kendrene
Summary: Despite having found out about Kara's secret identity from Lex, Lena still co-operates with the D.E.O. hoping that will - eventually - lead to a confrontation. The test for the new super suit offer her a good chance... but, of course, nothing goes according to plan.





	Devil In The Details

**Author's Note:**

> Back with more Supercorp shenanigans! This time featuring the new suit! 
> 
> Have fun (I hope)
> 
> \- Dren

It’s _ unfair _how good Kara looks in the new suit, honestly.

Lena should have expected this, really - after all she is the one behind the design - but neither the 3D rendered models nor the first prototype, still draped over a mannequin in one corner of the lab, prepared her for this.

Kara _ fills _the suit in a way no plastic mockup ever could, the metal/graphite compound moulding around her broad shoulders, stretched over the flat planes of her stomach. Every time she moves, muscles flash beneath the shimmery blue mesh and the red cape streaming behind her offers a dramatic backdrop to the entire display. 

The new suit makes Kara look all-powerful, a force of nature to be reckoned with. Even though several inches of armored glass separate them, Lena _ feels _her like a deep electric tension from the top of her head, all the way to her toes. And, when she presses her palm flat against its surface, the glass burns with the heat of a small sun. 

Lena knows that she’s imagining it, but can’t snap out of it. 

On the other side of the armored window Kara is blinking back at her, the line of a frown crinkling the skin between her eyes. There could be several layers of concrete between them and, still, Kara would be able to see her. Gaze into her soul, with those earnest bright blue eyes she’s come to love so much - and hate as well. 

It’s all entirely unfair. 

Kara. With difficulty Lena tears her eyes away. Supergirl. One and the same. 

Lex’s spiteful last words have flipped a switch inside her head. Things she’s never noticed before now make perfect sense. 

Supergirl is steel, and it doesn’t stop at the surface of her skin. Parts of her are as remote as the Fortress of Solitude and full of secrets, some of which are much darker than Lena had predicted. She is valiant, unwavering in the face of danger even when it could cost her her life. Perfect, a paladin of good to look up to - or so Lena had thought. 

Kara is shy smiles and pastel colored cardigans. She is openly soft, whereas Supergirl’s heart is something she fiercely protects. Her perfume is sweet vanilla, like the doughnuts she brings into the office at least once every week, her makeup is tasteful and discreet. 

And, more than anything, Kara is affectionate. Supergirl held her too, when she was hurt or scared or both, but Kara has a different way of showing you she cares. Thousands of them actually, and each one a different touch. The gentle squeeze of her hand wrapping around yours (that same hand can tear through concrete, but, details), her shoulder briefly bumping into you as you walk out of L-Corp together to grab lunch. The huff of her breath on your ear when she leans in to whisper some bit of trivia about the hollywood classic you’re watching while cuddled on her couch.

Her touch - and Supergirl’s - have set something off in Lena, wild desires and a longing that reaches deep into her bones and cause her to spend inordinate stretches of time staring morosely out her office window, a forgotten cup of tea between her hands. 

With Kara she had dreamt of cozy mornings spent in bed, and grocery lists written together. In Lena’s mind, the apartment they eventually would share smells of rain and pancakes. The fantasy is almost laughably domestic and the furthest thing from Lena’s current life. 

Perhaps that’s why it hurts so fucking bad when she thinks about it. 

From Supergirl Lena craved quickies on her office desk, or _ Director _Danvers’ - now that could have been fun. She’d wanted heated make-out sessions in dark corners and stolen caresses while they saved the world together. And, for a time, she had that - at least the latter part. 

Kara and Supergirl are so different that, especially when she’s staring at the bottom of an empty scotch glass, Lena doubts the truth. It wouldn’t be the first time her brother used a lie to hurt her, after all. 

But Kara’s eyes, even though they seem bigger and bluer when framed by her glasses, are the same staring into hers now. The ones Lena had imagined, so many times, she could drown in. 

Still, despite their shared deceit, Lena _ wants _them both and knowing that they are actually the same person should make things easier. Instead, the absence of guilt has left a void behind that Lex filled - oh, so easily - with rage.

She doesn’t want to see Kara again. She can’t stop hanging around her. 

It’s _ abso-fucking-lutely _ unfair. 

“Lena?” 

Next to her, Alex shifts, making her jump. 

“Are you alright?”

Lena wants to say that no, of course she isn’t, how could she be? Everybody lied to her for years, Alex included. She remembers the day Alex presented her with her very own lab inside the D.E.O. - a state-of-the-art facility full of everything government money could buy - and what the gesture meant to Lena. _ We trust you. Despite your family we trust you to help us do good. _For a time, it had felt like being back at MIT, but with near unlimited funding. Except it was a travesty. A sham. 

“Of course.” She hides behind the fake smile usually reserved to rooms full of investors. It’s thin and fragile like spun glass. 

“Should we run through today’s tests then?” 

Alex’s brows are crinkled but, if she is worried, she keeps it to herself and Lena is relieved. The genuine concern on Alex’s face makes it hard to hold on to all her anger, but Lena is nothing if not persistent. She ought to be used to hurt and disappointment, but not even Lex conditional form of love ever cut this deep. 

From her parents it is something she’s come to expect; to Lionel she was a symbol of momentary weakness, a stray he’d taken in to assuage his guilt. To his credit he tried to be affectionate but Lena had always known, even when she was too young to put it into words, that she came second to his work. The presents he showered her with to make up for his absence had helped fill her lonely, empty afternoons, but couldn’t chase the monsters that lurked under her bed. 

As for Lillian, she has made no secret of the fact she prefers Lena stay out of her sight. 

Lena resigns herself to it, accepting the ever present loneliness as a form of chronic illness. Incurable, but bearable after a fashion. Until Kara and the others deceive her into believing she finally belongs. 

And now, she is back to being an orphan. 

“Of course. The tests.” She accepts the clipboard Alex is proffering and quickly scans the list they have prepared. “Environmental first?” 

Alex opens the audio channel to the test room. “You heard that, Supergirl?” 

Beyond the glass, Kara nods tersely. Her stance changes and a quiet sort of tension fills the air around her, easily detectable despite the barrier separating them. Supergirl’s aura of absolute, unstoppable power - the very same that buckles Lena’s knees and slicks her inner thighs - envelops her, like another, invisible cape. 

Her fingers clench around the clipboard, and the hard plastic digs into Lena’s palm until it cracks. 

“Extreme conditions first.” A few clicks of the mouse later she sits back, trying to control her breathing. As the temperature within the test room starts to rise Alex says something, but her voice is drowned by the rush of blood in Lena’s ears. 

She’d thought that watching Kara brave all the tests she and Alex devised would leave her indifferent but - _ God _\- she grossly misjudged. 

Inside the test room temperature steadily climbs and the sensors embedded in Kara’s suit feed their readings directly to her laptop. Thanks to her powers, the Kryptonian is not affected by the extreme heat but, up to this point, her suit had been – even bursting into flames a couple of times.

“Amazing.” Alex turns to her, eyes rounded. “The new material isn’t even hot.”

Lena makes a non-committal sound and watches as a jet of carefully controlled fire hits Kara squarely in the chest. The “S” emblazoned there isn’t even singed, but what was once in her eyes a sign of hope, now spells only betrayal.

Normally she would be pleased by the results they are getting, which are exceeding their already positive predictions. Indeed, part of her is already thinking of the other possible applications - from firefighters to people working in high-risk environments, many will benefit if the new technology is released for civilian use. Which it will - she will make sure of it. 

But, for the most part, her chest feels hollowed out and she can only stare as Kara withstands the tongues of flame licking up around her. Lena can’t deny that her friend - _ ex-friend _ \- cuts an impressive figure. Surrounded by the orange glow of a fire that cannot touch her, Kara reminds her of the statue of Athena Parthenos she saw during on of the rare trips alongside her father. What parts of Kara’s skin the suit leaves uncovered are flawless - like pale marble - and her complete stillness emphasizes the aura of quiet power she exudes. 

Kara isn’t even breathing and, when an ear-piercing beep signals the end of the first test, she doesn’t wait for the fire sprinklers to kick in, freezing the flames solid with a puff of her super breath. 

“Show off.” Lena bites off, unable to stop herself. Next, she is squirming in her seat, rubbing her thighs together surreptitiously. All the heat that was inside the test room a moment ago, seems to have transferred to her body. 

“Let’s move on to the next test.” She suggests before Alex can ask what the hell has gotten into her. From the frown digging a deep line across her forehead, it looks like she has a mind to.

As always, when Lena is troubled by something, she seeks refuge in the cold logic of numbers. It’s a favorite coping mechanism of hers, one she has employed since her days at Luthor Manor. Back then she’d hide for hours in the library and found escape in the old tomes Lionel collected. The habit followed her through college and then when she took the helm at L-Corp, the books replaced by Excel files and late night email exchanges.

This time the trusted method doesn’t work. They drop the temperature well below 32 Fahrenheit to rule out the possibility that the metal parts of the compound will render the suit brittle in freezing conditions. Needless to say the test is a success, but seeing Kara shiver in the test room tastes nowhere near the victory Lena had hoped for. 

Then, comes gravity and the absence of it. Again Kara aces the tests with flying colors, even though she gets a bit over enthusiastic while floating in Zero-G and smacks her head against the ceiling. _ That _does set the sprinkles off unexpectedly, but Lena doesn’t join in the laughter that ensues around her. She wishes that, just for once, Kara would bruise.

If anything, the way the suit clings to Kara’s frame when wet, makes her even more attractive. Lena tries to keep her eyes glued to her laptop screen, but her gaze keeps wandering to Kara. The new suit is water repellent and the rivulets of water running down its front shine like diamonds under the fluorescent lights. The effect is almost dazzling, but that is not what holds Lena’s attention. Because of the sudden changes in the test chamber temperature, Kara’s nipples have pebbled under the suit, straining proudly against it. 

The wetness sticking Lena’s thighs together increases at the sight, her clit throbbing in time with her heart, to the point it becomes uncomfortable to sit and impossible to remain still.

“Lena?” 

Alex has to shake her arm several times to make her finally look up.

“Are you sure you’re alright? You seem awfully… _ off _ today.” She falters and shoots a glance to the other side of the glass. Lena schools her face to stillness - there is no way Alex has noticed, she tells herself, as she bites the inside of her cheek. No _ fucking _way.

Back inside the test room, Kara is in the process of wringing out her cape, a puddle rapidly expanding at her feet. She uses her super-speed to finish drying and water sprays everywhere in a fine mist. Droplets end on the observation window in a light rain, momentarily obscuring her from view, and Lena heaves a grateful sigh. 

“I can finish up here, if you don’t feel well.” Alex is saying and the kindness in her voice makes Lena want to scream. “We only need to run through a hand to hand combat simulation and you’ve seen Supergirl handle a pair of training bots plenty of times.” 

“I’m fine.” She snaps, then forces her tone to soften. “Really, Alex, I am. I’d like to change the last test’s parameters a bit, though.” The words are out of her mouth before Lena has time to think them through, but she decides to roll with the idea that just flashed through her mind. It’s reckless and possibly stupid, but the more she contemplates it the more tempting it becomes.

“Oh?” Alex leans forward intently, her concerns about Lena’s health thankfully set aside. “How so?” 

“Well, like you said, Supergirl has faced off against the bots before. No matter how well we’ve programmed them, they remain predictable machines.”

“Are you proposing a live exercise?” Alex seems doubtful. “I guess I could have a couple of agents suit up but…” 

“Yes and no.” Confusion fills Alex’s eyes and Lena smiles a little. Perhaps her idea is not so crazy after all. “Supergirl knows how D.E.O. agents operate. How they are trained, when they strike. If you want the new suit to be ready for the next time someone endangers the city, we need accurate readings and we won’t get them if we pit her against a familiar threat.” 

“So you’re saying...what?” Alex stands and begins pacing back and forth. It’s clear from the faraway look in her eyes that she is at least considering Lena’s suggestion. “I can’t just send Supergirl out and hope some hostiles will turn up for our convenience.” 

“I never talked of sending her out with the prototype. What I mean is, send _ me _in.” Her words are met with shocked silence. One of the lab technicians is gaping openly and the others aren’t faring much better. As for Alex, she has, quite comically, frozen midstep.

“You..._ what _?” Within seconds, Alex’s face goes through several stages of composure. Lena is almost impressed.

“We have another prototype right there.” She points to the mannequin. This earlier version of the suit is a dark grey and doesn’t fare as well as the one Kara is wearing now - but it will serve for what Lena has in mind. Besides, she has a few tricks up her sleeve.

“Lena, I appreciate your commitment to this project but I’m not sure-” 

“I was captain of the fencing team in college, Alex. And I think I’ve proven I can handle myself in a fight.”

An excited buzz has started among the D.E.O. technicians and Lena distinctly hears the word “bet” thrown around by a few. 

“Yes, but-” 

Lena gives her no chance to protest further. Standing quickly, she walks over to the mannequin and gathers up the suit. 

“Lena, are you sure about this?” Alex follows her to the doorstep, wringing her hands. 

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if I wasn’t.” Lena pauses, one hand grasping the doorjamb. She is squeezing so hard she wouldn’t be surprised to find the indent of her fingers on the wood. 

“Besides,” she adds, allowing her eyes to grow wide and a bit hurt, “you trust me, right?” 

“Of course.” Alex stammers, “Of course I do!” 

Liar. 

******

“Don’t let Supergirl know it’s me.” Lena suggests over the comm device as she finishes strapping into the suit. “The surprise factor is relevant to the readings.” 

“Fine.” On the other end of the line, Alex sounds absolutely unhappy. “But I’m calling the test off if I think it’s getting out of hand.” 

“It won’t.” Lena grabs one of the shock batons from the weapons’ rack and regulates it to the lowest setting. She doesn’t _really _want to hurt Kara, just to make her feel some of the stinging, relentless pain that keeps her up at night - not that a little bit of electricity ever could compare. 

Disgusted with herself, Lena puts the weapon back where she had found it and moves to the test room entrance. She is starting to reconsider the whole thing, but it feels too late to back out now. She finds little consolation in the fact Lex had been wrong about her being cut out for vengeance.

The doors open with a soft hiss and, in an effort to quieten her doubts, Lena steps through. The surprised look on Kara’s face makes her rash decision worth it. Almost. 

Night in, night out Lena had dreamt about this. A light, fretful sleep would sneak up on her while she was still on the couch and in her dreams she would throw Kara’s own secret back in her face. 

She opens her mouth to tell her that she knows and prepares to watch her crumble, but no words come out. 

“Uhm. Lena. Hi.” Kara inclines her head. “What are you doing here?” She takes a step forward and Lena has to resist the urge to back away. “I mean, I read the briefing for once and the combat test clearly stated _ robots _. At least I think it did? I may have skipped a few pages.” Her tone becomes apologetic.

“Shut up.” 

It takes her seconds to override the door’s keypad and lock them inside. Another few moments to change the setting of the overhead lights to the red sun spectrum that strips away Supergirl’s power. She cuts the camera feed next. 

Kara’s cheerful babbling dies off, and her blue eyes harden. 

“Who are you? What did you do to Lena?” Her upper lip curls back, exposing teeth. It’s like being in close quarters with a tiger, and thrilling fear shoots down Lena’s spine. 

“What makes you think I’m anyone other than her?” Lena retorts, heart deafeningly loud inside her ears. Alex’s voice drifts up from the comm device, garbled by static but distinctly panicked. Lena rips the comm from her ear and crunches it underfoot. 

“You can’t be her.” Kara looks like someone just punched her. Her face seems to crumple inward, but it is Lena who feels the blow the most. It’s brutal to watch and, suddenly, she wishes to have never gone through with her desperate, poorly thought out plan. 

“Lena would never do this.” The quiet certainty of the statement is disarming. 

Something breaks inside of Lena and she flings herself across the room, tears blurring her vision. She doesn’t know what her plan is - her body is moving too fast for her mind to keep up - and she barrels into Kara, bearing them both to the ground. 

Things blur a little after that. They jostle, the room spins, and Lena discovers just how sharp Kara’s elbows are when one digs painfully into her sternum. 

Then, in the middle of their little chaos, their mouths collide. 

Lena is petrified, her brain short circuited. She is inhaling Kara’s surprised breath, tasting lightly of blueberry pancakes, and her hands scramble futilely at the front of the Kryptonian’s suit, whether to pull her closer or push her away she isn’t entirely sure. 

For her part, after that one gasp, Kara has forgotten how to breathe entirely. Her mouth is partly open against Lena’s, warm and soft and tempting. She gives in, and the kiss deepens. 

This is one of her dreams too and the thought skips through her mind that perhaps it isn’t really happening. Chances are that her alarm will go off soon and she will wake, with her back sore from dozing on the couch and the bitter tang of whiskey thickening her tongue. 

But Kara’s tongue slides against hers and her teeth trap her lower lip, tugging sharply. 

“Lena...” 

Not trusting herself to speak, she noses into Kara’s neck, kissing there, sloppy and wet. The blonde’s pulse jumps against her tongue and she lays a sucking bite there, relishing the way Kara’s skin bruises under her teeth. 

Her fingers are still moving on the front of Kara’s suit, but now Lena has a purpose. The straps holding it closed are invisible, seamlessly incorporated into the suit’s mesh, but she knows the design by heart and makes quick work of them. 

It does not take long for Lena to roll Kara’s pants partially out of the way, nor to lift the mesh and expose the well-defined ridges of her abs. 

Kara’s hands are everywhere too, but she doesn’t have the same level of success. In the end, Lena grows tired of her attempts and grasps her by the wrists, pinning them above Kara’s head with one hand. 

The brief look of outrage on Kara’s face makes her grin, and then she leans down, pressing with her hips. 

“Lena…” 

Kara’s wrists flex, testing the strength of her hands but, when she digs her fingers in, slowly grinding down with her hips in a languid figure eight, the blonde softens and relents. 

Reassured that Kara won’t try to move her hands again, Lena lets go, focusing on the stretch of perfect skin that she exposed. She drags her nails down Kara’s abs, hard enough to leave red lines that will burn until her powers are restored. Under her not so gentle attentions, powerful muscles jump, and Kara arches into the feeling, a wordless moan leaving her lips.

If this is a dream, Lena doesn’t want to wake and if it is, she is determined to leave her mark behind. The pain that tormented her nights feels distant, inconsequential and, if she could, she’d hold them hostage inside this test room for the remainder of their lives. 

The world can carry on without them. 

Kara moans again, twisting pitifully beneath her and, without further prompting, parts open her thighs. Lena glimpses her sex, crowned by wild curls the same golden color of her hair. It is already slicked and reddened but she wants a better, closer look at her prize. She knows what Kara _ needs, _can smell it in the air - heavy, sharp arousal that makes it near impossible to think. 

Sliding along the Kryptonian’s eager body, Lena settles down between pale, muscle bound thighs. She hasn’t even started kissing the soft, dove-like flesh that Kara is already buckling helplessly and her hips only rise further the moment Lena begins to nip and suck toward her center. 

Dewy drops of arousal cling to Kara’s outer labia and Lena is tempted to clean the mess up with her tongue, but it is clear that would quickly send the blonde over the edge. 

Instead she slaps Kara’s clit, hard and unexpected, and loses herself into the spectacle of the pearlescent slick splashing onto her quivering legs. 

Kara’s moans climb in intensity and pitch, counterpointed by Alex’s frantic pounding against the test room’s door. 

“Open up, Lena!” The muffled shout loses most of its potency. “This isn’t funny!” 

But it _ absolutely _is. 

“Please...Lena…” Giving in to her need, Kara lets one hand drop to her head, tugging urgently. “Please!” 

Lena grins broadly, feeling some degree of vindication in the already fucked-out, breathy way Kara is begging her. She’s done much better than Lex, having a Super on her back, while all he managed was to put one on his knees and not for long at that.

The thought is shameful and dark and arousing in a the sort of way that demands to be examined by her well paid therapist. Lena files it away for later; for now she wants Kara to come for her and is strapped for time. 

She fingers Kara slowly, watching her pink labia part around one finger, then pressing her lips to the hooded bundle of her clit and sucks, hard enough to make her hips shoot upward. 

A second finger follows, and a third while Lena alternates broad swipes of her tongue with feather-soft presses of her thumb over Kara’s swollen clit. 

“Lena, if you don’t open the door we’re tearing it down!” 

She smothers a chuckle against the dip of Kara’s hipbone and fucks deeper, curling her fingers with each thrust. 

Underneath her Kara tenses, one foot bracing against her side. There is a gush of impossibly hot slick that seems to never end, and she comes around Lena’s pumping fingers with a shudder and a scream. 

It’s just as well, because Alex is forcing her way into the room a second later, a fully armed D.E.O. squad right on her heels. They are, to the last man, armed to the teeth.

“Lena get away from- what the fuck?!” 

She skids to a stop and throws a hand over her eyes with an audible groan. 

Behind her, the rest of the team turns tail and retreats. 

Still blissed out and oblivious, Kara sits up. A foolish grin is plastered to her lips and she doesn’t seem to have yet registered that a small army of government agents just witnessed the tail end of her orgasm. 

“So, uhm, the tests went well, I guess?” She attempts half-heartedly as the tense atmosphere sinks in.

Alex groans again, impossibly loud. 

“On the contrary, _ Kara _.” Lena pushes to her feet, and Kara’s grin slowly disappears. “I think we need to start from scratch.” 

Alex and Kara are both looking at her like she just sprouted a second head. 

“Tomorrow.” Lena throws over one shoulder. “9 a.m. sharp.” Kara is smart enough to figure out what she means.

Shouldering past a red-faced Alex, she heads back toward the dressing room. She waits until she’s made it past the corner to break into a run and, once she has put enough distance between the D.E.O. personnel and herself, she brings her arousal-coated fingers to her mouth.

Kara’s slick on her fingers _ does _taste like triumph. And possibility. 


End file.
